The invention relates to a process for conveying (thin) blanks, especially labels, to be transferred to a (cigarette) pack, the blanks (labels) being successively severed from a continuous web of material and being conveyed into a postion ready for being received by the pack. Furthermore, the invention relates to an apparatus for conveying the blanks or labels.
In many fields of the packaging art arises the need of supplying blanks, stamps or labels, ready for being affixed to packs. In the production of cigarette packs, revenue stamps or closure labels have to be attached to the packs. In high-performance packaging machines, these labels have to be available and have to be attached to the packs in great numbers per unit of time. For taking over the labels, the packs are usually moved past a transfer means (label drum) where they receive and take along one label each.
The blanks or labels may be provided to the packaging machine in stacks as finished units. In this case, the blank stacks are manually introduced into a chute-like magazine located at the machine-side and are extracted from said magazine from below by means of extraction means (so-called transfer rollers) for being transferred to the label drum.
It is, however, also already known in the art to sever the blanks or labels from a web of material of a respective width and to feed the labels to the packs by a specific unit.